The invention relates to a method for generating a granular graphic pattern on a physical surface, based on the multiple usage of elementary shapes. Such granular patterns have in the form of structures and/or textures found application for producing many articles of manufacture. The effect of such patterns may lie only on the level of outward appearance of the final product, such as in dulling an otherwise gleaming surface, or for attaining outright embellishment. Other usage of such procedure is to render small future surface damages more or less invisible, to render the surface less slippery, or to indicate various surface parts as representing a particular functionality, such as a preferred grip area for human hands. The pattern may be applied to a primary product that is subsequently used for copying on secondary products, such as through chemical, physical or mechanical processes that by themselves have been in wide use in manufacturing.
If the size of the granularity is by itself sufficient to be recognized by a human person, the pattern is called a structure. If the size is smaller but still sufficient as to cause some visual effect, it is called a texture. The physically applying of the pattern to the product may be done by one of various known procedures, such as for example by laser writing, although general procedures of such applying have been known for long.
The inventor has recognized the need for improving the generating of the pattern itself, as defined in one or more of the following aspects, and in particular the application of randomization in such generating, as follows:
a. the pattern itself must be repeatedly reproducible, PA1 b. the granularity should be scalable for use as texture, PA1 c. the pattern should not cause uncontrollable and unwanted large-scale irregularities, PA1 d. the pattern should allow using various different types of elementary shapes, PA1 e. the basic generation parameters should be modifiable.